


lost on you

by xiaolian (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, be warned, does the ahegao face, omg dont ship them, please, this has self harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xiaolian
Summary: tell me that you love me more than hate me all the timeand you're still mine





	lost on you

**Author's Note:**

> self harm + suicide tw  
this is a vent fic because i've been so fucking stressed  
not really a ship fic?? adachi highkey abusive here :v  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,sorry yu

_My phone rang_

_It was him_

_It's always him_

I walk back to my "home" where I hear them arguing again. It has become common in this house.

Running to my room, I grab the phone to call him back.

_Why didn't you answer?_

I'm scared

_Are you trying to run away from me?_

I'm so scared of him.

I closed my phone and grabbed the pocket knife from my bag, it was there for self-defense in case _he _came back.

The memories flooded back to my mind. I could remember it vividly

How he hurt me, how he made fun of me, how he-

Blood.

My sight was blurry

I looked at my wrist

_Oh god.._

_Again?_

I grabbed my phone and called him back. It felt as if I was going to die.

He didn't answer.

I was close to passing out when he called again. I couldn't tell what was going on but I answered anyways.

_Hey, what's wrong with you? Stop being a pussy and answer me, damn it!_

Tears flowed down.

_I'm sorry, _ _I love you. _

t̴͓̖̯͈͇͓̽͛͆̀͋͑͐͐̇̔͆͑̍̃̄́̅̎͘̕ͅͅơ̴̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̠̬̣̗̦̝̜̰̪̦͕̣̭̘̭͇̬͙͈͚̻͎̗̪̝̱̰̺̠͖͓̪͕̱͕̠͚̝̥̟̞̤̰͙̙̤͚̝̗̜̰̤̺͚̩̪̲͔̹̜̯̰̬͚͕̙̝̾͒̒̏̅̒̔͋̏̉͛̈́̄͐̈́̋̎̀̊̐̊͂̍̓̔̓͊̌̌̌̇̑̂̊̈́́͒̓͂̽͐͛͌͆̏̂̏̈̅͗͋͊͐̈́̓̄̃̈̋̊̐̈͗͊͌͑́͝͝͝ͅḩ̷̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̨̻̗͙̠̼͓͚̠̪̻̫̲̤̘̫̗̮̻̺̝̰͍̠̪̰̣̺̠̹̗̖̟̖̙̞͙̹̰̖̯̩̠̮͚̱̤̙̩̯̮̳͓̩̞̟͚̠̱̳̪͉͓̝͔̪͚̯̻̳̘̰̤͕̩̥̦̬̰̬̗̠̣̥͓̬̦̺̜̫͉̼̳̼͇͚̗̺̬̫͖͎̙͓͉͓͍̜͉͉̰͇̳̝̲̥̘̟̬̱̈́̇̀̎̽́̓̈́̔́̽̎͆̃̐͂̆̎̓͂͋̿̐̃̍̈́̌̿̃̓͗̀̌͑̈́͊̋̈́͋̾̓̅͌̏̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅř̵̡̢̛̛̛̞̮͖̿͌͌̀̀͊̃̅́͆̃̈̓͐̌͑̌͂̐̒̉̎̒͊̈́͛̈́͌̓͒̿̄̉̓͂̈́͗͗̈̍̅͋͒̏̉̄͒̈́̋̒̾̈̽̔̊͛͑̒͛͆̊̐͗̊̈́̄͂͛͛̆͌̿̈́̈̃̓̈̇̽̑̑̉̊͂̽̃͆̔͊͋̆̿̄͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠ͅu̸̡̨̢̨̢̺̻̞̞͓̤͎̥̫̗͖̼̳̜̙̤̫̙̯̭͇̱̹͖͉͚̦̳͓̻̲̖͚͖͚̤̤͉̦͇̲͎̟̻̠̜͈̞͉̝̬̒͂̍͆̀̆͊̑̆̿̌̍̑̓͊̈́͑̅̊̎͂͆̊̍̆͋̋͐̿̐̐͌̾̓͐̃̍̌̏̿̏̈́̔̈͑̒̏̍̃̎̽͂̐͂͂̓͑̽̓̂̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅ


End file.
